Amarrada entre dos
by anna15
Summary: A quien escogera Anna? Al simpatico de Yoh? O al temible Hao?ANNAYOH HOLA! ya eh puesto el FINAL ALTERNATIVO de HAO X ANNA aunque la verdad no me gusta esta pareja¬¬
1. El beso

AMARRADA ENTRE DOS=  
  
"EL BESO"  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Personajes:  
  
Yho /  
  
Anna /- principales  
  
Hao /  
  
Manta /  
  
Horo Horo /  
  
Len /-secundarios  
  
Ryu /  
  
Tamao /  
  
Capitulo- 1 "El Beso"  
  
ANNA- Vamos Yho levantate!  
  
YHO- Eh?? No Anna hoy no quiero entrenaaaaaar(bostesando)  
  
ANNA- Ahora! Holgazan!  
  
YHO- Ok, ya voy  
  
ANNA- Te espero afuera, si no llegas en 30 segundos se te triplicara el entrenamiento  
  
YHO- Pero...  
  
ANNA- 1.2.3.(se va)  
  
+Mientras Yho se cambiaba rapidamente para que Anna no le pusiera mas entrenamiento;Anna estaba ya en el jardin+  
  
¿?- Siempre tienes que ir a levantarlo pero que holgazan es  
  
ANNA- Que haces aqui Hao Asakura  
  
HAO- Queria verte Anna  
  
ANNA- Querias verme? Que quieres decir?  
  
Hao- Queria ver como era tu vida, simpre teniendo que levantar a Yho a comparacion con mi hermano yo...  
  
ANNA- Sabes? no me interesa, vete!  
  
HAO- Ja, ja, ja;me encanta que no me tengas miedo, que tengas mucho valor...  
  
+En ese momento Hao aparece adelante de Anna+  
  
HAO- Me debes algo no?  
  
ANNA- Que? La bofetada en la otra mejilla.  
  
+AUTOR:Si han visto shaman king hay un capitulo donde Anna iva a cachetear a Hao, pero Hao le detiene el brazo y Anna lo cahetea con el otro, ja, ja, ja, bueno prosigamos+  
  
HAO- No, esto!  
  
+En ese instante Hao besa a Anna+  
  
ANNA- Quitate! (le dice enojada y sonrojada a la vez)  
  
HAO- Ja , ja veo que no tienes unos labios frios, a como aparentas ser, adios! mi futura esposa  
  
+En el momento en que Hao desaparece, aparece Yho+  
  
YHO- Perdon!!! No queria llegar tarde T_T es que no encontraba las pesas, Anna?  
  
+Anna ni se dio cuenta de que Yho habia llegado todavia estaba pasmada por lo que paso con Hao+  
  
YHO- Anna? Anna?! Anna!!  
  
ANNA- Que? (respondio con voz ida)  
  
YHO- (que acababa de poner cara seria) Anna te pasa algo?  
  
ANNA- Eh? no, claro que no  
  
+Anna no queria comentarle nada a Yho+  
  
ANNA- Pero...  
  
YHO- Que?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS: ESPERO LS HAYA GUSTADO,ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA SERIE, 


	2. Que te pasa?

"QUE TE PASA"  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Anna- Pero...  
  
Yoh- Que?  
  
Anna- Llegaste tarde, haras todo 3 veces mas  
  
Yoh- Que? no puede ser T_T  
  
+Anna intentaba pensar que nada habia pasado para que nadie sospechara nada+  
  
Anna- Ire a mi habitacion  
  
Yoh- Si, adios  
  
+Anna ya no respondio, casi siempre Anna responde con un: si no haces bien el ejercicio, te ira muy mal! y cosas por el estilo+  
  
Yoh- Que raro? Algo le pasa.  
  
+En la habitacion de Anna- como todos sabemos que en japon duermen en el suelo- Anna se sienta en el suelo+  
  
Anna- (pensando) Pero que paso, me di cuenta de sus intenciones y aun asi no lo detuve, porque  
  
+Ya pasado mas tiempo, en pocas palabras ya era de noche+  
  
Tamao- A cenar!  
  
+Tamao fue a la habitacion de Anna+  
  
Tamao- Srita. Ann...  
  
+Anna se habia quedado dormida, bueno eso queria aparentar+  
  
Anna- (ya despues de que se fue tamamo) Porque no lo detuve, porque  
  
+Y de la nada le pasa por su mejilla agua, lagrimas Anna estaba llorando+  
  
*En el comedor*  
  
Yoh- (atragantandose) y Anna no va a venir?  
  
Tamao- No lo creo joven Yoh, estaba dormida  
  
Manta- Dormida? que raro?  
  
Ryu- No estara enferma Doña Anna?  
  
Horo Horo- Pues ya le tocaba, por fin unos dias en paz  
  
Len- Y por que no te enfermas tu tambien  
  
Horo Horo- que insinuas?  
  
Len- Yo? nada  
  
Yoh- (pensando) No era mi imaginacion, algo le pasa a Anna que podra ser mmmmm...  
  
Manta- Yoh  
  
Manta- Yoh?  
  
Manta- Yoh!!  
  
Yoh- Que? que se quema  
  
Manta- nada, oye tu sabes que le pasa a Anna  
  
Yoh- No, no lo se  
  
Ryu- Ya veo, entonces yo le llevare una taza de té a Doña Anna  
  
Len- Miedoso  
  
Ryu- Pero, por que?  
  
Len- Facil deducirlo, ahora que esta enferma la mimaras para que ella no te regañe  
  
Ryu- eso...es cierto n_n  
  
Len- ves _  
  
Manta- Yoh, por que no le llevas tu un té es tu prometida no?  
  
Yoh- Se lo llevaria con gusto pero...hoy no hize bien el entrenamiento  
  
+Todos se cain tipo anime+  
  
Manta- entonces yo se lo llevo(pensando: espero no me mate)  
  
+Ya cuando todos habian terminado Manta se dirije con un té al cuarto de Anna+  
  
(nock, nock)  
  
Manta- Puedo pasar? (Manta escucha sollozos) Anna? te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna- (asustada y enfadada)pero que haces! quien te dijo que podias pasar  
  
Manta- (aun mas asustado) oops! lo siento es que no oí respuesta y ademas toque antes de entrar  
  
Anna- y quien te respondio!  
  
Manta- Nadie pero...  
  
+Manta cierra la puerta+  
  
Anna- que haces?!  
  
Manta- vamos al grano, dime que te pasa tu nunca lloras  
  
Anna- Quien te dijo que estaba llorando  
  
Manta- Anna? no me mientas  
  
Anna- es que...  
  
Manta- que?  
  
Anna-(enfadada) yo no miento!!!  
  
+Y la tipica reaccion de Anna: agarra al pequeño Manta de la cabeza y abre la puerta y lo saca de golpe+  
  
+Y cuando avento a Manta afuera, el choco con Yoh+  
  
Yoh- no te fue bien con Anna verdad?  
  
Manta- no @_@ (ya recuperandose) pero...  
  
Yoh- me lo imaginaba, algo tiene verdad?  
  
Manta- vamonos,afuera alla te cuento  
  
Yoh- si, vamos  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS: Me pregunto: Que habra pasado con el té? Ni yo lo sé 


	3. En que piensas?

"¿EN QUE PIENSAS?"  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Manta- Vamos, afuera te cuento  
  
Yoh- Si, vamos  
  
+Ya afuera+  
  
Yoh- Y que le pasa?  
  
Manta- no lo se  
  
+Yoh se cae tipo anime+  
  
Yoh- como que no sabes?  
  
Manta- la verdad es que entre a su cuarto y...  
  
Yoh- ya se! se estaba cambiando, verdad?  
  
+Ahora Manta se cae tipo anime+  
  
Manta- claro que no!  
  
Yoh- entonces?  
  
Manta- estaba...llorando  
  
Yoh- que?  
  
Manta- acaso no iste?!  
  
Yoh- claro que oi  
  
Manta- nunca la habia visto llorar  
  
Yoh- algo ha de tener, pero que sera?  
  
Manta- pensemos...oh no!  
  
Yoh- ya sabes que?!  
  
Manta- no, es que se me hizo tarde mejor me voy, adios Yoh  
  
Yoh-(con una gotita en la frente) adios  
  
Yoh-(pensando) ire a ver a Anna  
  
+En el cuartyo de Anna, ella seguia pensando cuando...+  
  
(nock)(nock)  
  
Anna- ahora que quieren, acaso nadie puede estar tran...  
  
Yoh- puedo pasar?  
  
Anna- ah eres tu; como quieras  
  
Yoh- gracias  
  
+Yoh cierra la puerta y se sienta al lado de Anna+  
  
Yoh- hola, te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna- hay alguna razon por la que no lo este  
  
Yoh- siempre tratas de parecer fuerte  
  
Anna- no trato...lo soy  
  
Yoh- Anna...bueno, sabes que siempre estare aqui  
  
Anna-......  
  
+Yoh se para, ya cuando va a salir del cuarto+  
  
Anna- Yoh dime algo?  
  
Yoh- si?  
  
Anna- te desagrado  
  
Yoh- claro que no tontita  
  
Anna- Yoh(suspira)gracias  
  
Yoh- de nada, ya se vamos a la cocina no cenaste nada  
  
Anna-...no, gracias  
  
Yoh- pero Anna  
  
Anna- ya dije  
  
Yoh-...ya dime! que demonios te pasa!  
  
Anna- ya te dije que nada!  
  
+Pero entre tanto grito no se habian dado cuenta que se estaban muy cerca  
  
del otro+  
  
Anna- pero...(silencio)  
  
Yoh- (pensando)nunca habia tenido a Anna tan de cerca, que bonita es...  
  
+Se estaban acercando para besarse cuando Anna en ves de ver la cara de Yoh le aparecio una imagen de Hao+  
  
Anna- no!(y lo empuja, acto seguido:sale corriendo)  
  
Yoh- pero...Anna!!(sale corriendo detras de ella)  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS: que pasara con Anna? se habra enamorado de Hao? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo 


	4. Pensamientos Confusos

"PENSAMIENTOS CONFUSOS"  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
+Anna sale corriendo e Yoh va detras de ella+  
  
Yoh-(pensando)La perdi de vista en mi propia casa, como puede ser?  
  
+En otro lugar mejor diciendo en el techo+  
  
Anna- Por que vi a Hao, porque  
  
+En un lugar aun mas lejano+  
  
Hao-(pensando)Ese beso...fue tan...Anna que me haz echo al principio solo te molestaba por ver la reaccion de Yoh pero...algo a cambiado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres tan fria y fuerte eso me gusta pero ese beso no fue igual fue como si ambos lo esperaramos desde hace tiempo como desde el primer momento que nos vimos frente a frente, cuando te vi senti algo raro recorrer por mi cuerpo, senti escalofrios, pero no por miedo...que me haz echo ya no puedo matar a la gente como lo hacia antes ahora antes de hacer algo pienso en ti y simplemente veo como si me dijeras que no lo hiciera porque...porque,no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!!!  
  
+En la casa de los Asakura un joven estaba muy confuso+  
  
Yoh-(pensando)Pero que paso Anna pense que te besaria, pero...porque tuviste esa reaccion porque..no sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo lo esperaba;siempre me haz gustado Anna pero nunca te lo eh dicho ya que tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo, quisiera decirte que todas las batallas que gano, son para ti ya que no me puedo permitir perder, siento que si perdiera, no solo perderia la oportunidad de ser shaman king...te perderia a ti...cuando perdi contra Fausto se me cayo le mundo pense que me dejarias por haber perdido ya que tu te casaras con el futuro shaman king, pero...sin embargo te quedaste, en ese momento me senti feliz porque me apoyaste e hiciste que me hiciera mas fuerte...siempre me eh preguntado Anna te importare?...  
  
+En el techo de los Asakura+  
  
Anna-Pero que paso porque vi a Hao? Hao...que me haz echo tu nunca me importaste, pero desde que supe que eras hermano de Yoh me pase pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido al reves si Yoh hubiera sido la rencarnacion de el shaman Hao y tu Hao estubieras en el lugar de Yoh, simpre estube enamorada de Yoh, simpre espere el momento en que el me diera mi primer beso, pero...me lo diste tu Hao y desde en ese momento algo en mi cambio, senti que ya no queria igual a Yoh que parte de mi corazon lo queria a el y que parte a ti, estoy tan confundida...que hare, que hare...LO TENGO!!pero...sera arriesgado, pero lo hare aunque me tenga que alejar de los dos.  
  
CONTUNUARA...  
  
Este capitulo es corto ya que solo son los pensamientos, espero haya quedado bien 


	5. Si puedo volvere

"SI PUEDO...VOLVERE"  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
Anna-aunque me tenga que alejar de los dos...  
  
+En ese momento...+  
  
Yoh-Donde estaras?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
(voy a poner varios pedazos de una cancion es dedicada de Yoh para Anna, no en todo encaja pero en unos pedazos encaja de mas)  
  
TE CONOZCO DESDE EL PELO HASTA LA PUNTA DE LOS PIES  
  
SE QUE RONCAS POR LAS NOCHES Y QUE DUERMES DE REVES  
  
SE QUE DICES QUE TIENES 20 CUANDO TIENES 23  
  
TE CONOZCO CUANDO RIES Y TUS GESTOS AL AMAR  
  
SE DE AQUELLA CIRUJIA QUE A NADIE LE HAZ DE CONTAR  
  
SE QUE ODIAS LA RUTINA UN POCO MAS QUE A LA COCINA  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
+En ese momento Yoh se topa con Anna+  
  
Anna-Yoh!ah...hola  
  
Yoh-...hola  
  
Anna-siento lo que hize  
  
Yoh-no te preocupes...oye?  
  
Anna-si?  
  
Yoh-todo esto es por Hao, verdad?  
  
Anna- que?(pensando:como sabe?)  
  
Yoh-es que cuando nos ibamos a besar...  
  
Anna-si?  
  
Yoh-dijiste el nombre...de mi hermano(esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro)  
  
+Notas de la autora:es que esto es nuevo!!!La verdad es que se me habia olvidado ponerlo, pero salio como sorpresa ^_^+  
  
Anna-Yoh, yo...no se que decir  
  
Yoh-no tienes por que, es tu corazon quien decide a quien amar  
  
Anna-pero...  
  
Yoh-buenas noches...Anna  
  
Anna-Yoh...espera!  
  
Yoh-si?  
  
Anna-me...ire  
  
Yoh-que!  
  
Anna-necesito pensar...  
  
Yoh-si esto es por lo que dije de Ha...  
  
+Pero Anna no lo dejo terminar, por que lo beso+  
  
Anna-(rompiendo el beso)No es por tu hermano ni por ti que me voy, es por mi necesito poner todo en el lugar que estaba...  
  
Yoh-Pero Anna...  
  
Anna-Yoh entiende  
  
Yoh-mi hermano no es facil...no te dejara ir  
  
Anna-lo se no es facil(terminando de decir esto se va)  
  
Yoh-(pensando)mi hermano, lo odio, no solo quiere mi cuerpo ahora tambien a mi prometida, pero al menos se que le importo a Anna, en algo haz ayudado maldito...pero Anna lo querra a el...o a mi...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
DIME SI EL TE CONOZE LA MITAD  
  
DIME SI EL TIENE LA SENSIBILIDAD  
  
DE ENCONTRAR EL PUNTO EXACTO DONDE EXPLOTAS A LA AMAR  
  
DIME SI EL TE CONOZE LA MITAD  
  
DIME SI EL TE AMA LA MITAD  
  
DE LO QUE TE AMA ESTE LOCO  
  
QUE DEJASTE EN LIBERTAD  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hao-(pensando)Me dormi pensando en ti, me desperte pensando en ti, siempre estas en mi mente,necesito volver a verte... mi gritona Anna  
  
+En la casa de los Asakura+  
  
Anna-Necesito irme por un tiempo Tamamo  
  
Tamao-Pero señorita Anna  
  
Ryu-Doña Anna, por que se va?  
  
Horo Horo-shh!no le digas nada o si no no se va  
  
Len-callate!  
  
Horo Horo-por que me tengo que callar eh?  
  
Len-mira a Yoh  
  
Horo Horo- que?  
  
+Horo Horo vio a Yoh que estaba apoyado en la pared con la cabeza agachada+  
  
Anna-volvere cuando termine con mis asuntos  
  
Manta-Yoh...te encuentras bien  
  
Yoh-.....si Manta no te preocupes, Anna yo...  
  
Anna-Adios Yoh...  
  
+En ese momento Anna sale de la casa+  
  
Ryu-vaya Doña Anna despues de todo si se fue  
  
Horo Horo-habra paz!!!  
  
Len-todavia no entiendes verdad?  
  
Manta-Yoh, piensa el lado positivo es que vol..  
  
+Pero Manta no termino de hablar ya que Yoh salio corriendo de la casa+  
  
Yoh-Anna!!!!!  
  
*Anna da la vuelta, y mira a Yoh+  
  
Anna- que pas..  
  
+Anna no termino por que Yoh la beso+  
  
Yoh-por favor no te vayas!!  
  
Anna- pero Yoh...  
  
Yoh-acaso no entiendes estoy loco por ti!!  
  
Anna-Yoh...  
  
Yoh-no viviria si te vas  
  
Anna-.....  
  
+Mientras todos estaban viendo la conmovedora escena+  
  
Len- nunca pense esto de Yoh  
  
Ryu-que romantico  
  
Horo Horo-waho  
  
Manta-la beso  
  
Tamao-creo que se formalizaran  
  
+Volviendo con la pareja+  
  
Anna-Yoh...no puedo quedarme  
  
Yoh-porque?!  
  
Anna-acaso no entiendes te quiero con la mitad de mi corazon!  
  
+Acto seguido todos los metiches gritan+  
  
Todos-Con la mitad!!!!  
  
Anna-largense!!  
  
Yoh-como que la mitad, Anna?  
  
Anna-porque con la otra quiero a tu hermano  
  
Todos:que!!!!!A Hao!!!!!  
  
Yoh-entiendo?espero que regreses, nada mas una pregunat mas?  
  
Anna-si?  
  
Yoh-para que te vas?  
  
Anna- por que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo y tengo que olvidarme de Hao, con el beso que me diste me di cuenta que te amo pero aun asi Hao tambien es parte de mi y tengo que hablar con el.  
  
Yoh-entonces iras a verlo  
  
Anna-es lo primero que hare antes de irme  
  
Yoh-espero que vuelvas  
  
Anna-si...(pensando:si mi corazon no cambia otra vez lo hare)..adios  
  
Yoh-adios  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Y ES QUE TANTO TE CONOZCO  
  
QUE HASTA PORDRIA JURAR  
  
QUE MUERES POR REGRESAR...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
ESPERO LES HAY GUSTADO, EN ESTE CAPITULO SI HAY VARIAS CONFUSIONE SE RESOLVERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE, ADIOS 


	6. Mala Interpretacion

"MALA INTERPRETACION"  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Yoh-adios...  
  
+Anna da la media vuelta y se marcha+  
  
Manta-Yoh...te encuentras bien?  
  
Yoh-...  
  
Ryu-no manta, no le hables  
  
Horo Horo-yo..mejor ire adentro  
  
Tamao-Joven Yoh...  
  
Len-vamonos, ahora no es el mejor momento para hablarle  
  
Ryu-a de querer estar solo  
  
Tamao-si  
  
Manta- entonces entremos..  
  
+Volvamos a los pensamientos de un muy confundido Yoh+  
  
Yoh-(pensando)espero...que vuelvas..y que no caigas en las redes de mi hermano, lo odio..  
  
Yoh-(gritando)Malditoooo!!!!(acto seguido:se pone de rodillas y cuando parecia que iva a llorar)  
  
¿?: me odias??uy pero que malo soy, jajaja  
  
Yoh-Hao!!  
  
+Salen todos de la casa+  
  
Manta-es Hao!  
  
Tamao-Joven Yoh...  
  
Ryu-Don Yoh, yo lo protegere  
  
Len-vamos bason!!  
  
Horo Horo-vamos coloro!!  
  
Yoh-alto!!!  
  
Ryu-que pasa, Don Yoh?  
  
Yoh-esto, no es su asunto  
  
Manta-(pensando:que raro Yoh nunca dice esto, acaso..pensara..eliminar a Hao el solo!)  
  
Len-tu no me das ordenes, bason!!  
  
+Pero en ese instante Yoh hizo su posesion muy rapido y le apunto a Len con su espada+  
  
Yoh-dije, que esto es solo mi asunto!  
  
Ryu-Don Yoh!!  
  
Horo Horo-que es lo que tienes Yoh?  
  
Len-acaso no entiendes Yoh? que aunque te mates aniquilando a este sujeto, la decision de Anna ya esta tomada!!  
  
Yoh-...  
  
Hao-con que ya Anna tomo decision, y por lo que veo no te elijio a ti Yoh  
  
Yoh-callate maldito!!  
  
¿?-no eh tomado ninguna decision  
  
Hao e Yoh-Anna!  
  
Anna-volvi por que me di cuanta de que estabas aqui Hao Asakura  
  
Hao-vaya, vaya, vaya, asi que no te haz decicidio por nadie?  
  
Anna-cierto  
  
Yoh-Anna...  
  
Anna-Yoh...  
  
Hao-hay que conmovedor, pero para que me buscabas?  
  
Anna-necesito hablar contigo  
  
Yoh-...  
  
Hao-claro, siempre estoy aqui para ti  
  
Anna-nada mas dije que iba a hablar no que me iba a quedar contigo  
  
Hao-claro, claro, yo no eh dicho nada, entonces habla  
  
Anna-aqui no  
  
Hao-bueno,ven  
  
+Acto seguido:Hao aparece delante de Anna, la agarra de la cintura y desaparecen+  
  
Yoh-Anna...  
  
Manta-Yoh...ven vamos adentro  
  
*Para ese entonces los demas ya habian entrado a la casa*  
  
Yoh-...  
  
Manta-Yoh!!!acaso no tienes confianaza de que Anna volvera de que sera tu prometida y sera tu esposa  
  
Yoh-manta...tienes razon se que volvera, gracias ñ_ñ  
  
Manta-hasta que reaccionas vamos ^_^  
+Pero no se dieron cuenta, ni Yoh y Manta de que 2 personas los observaban+  
  
Hao-ves mi Anna no te quiere  
  
Anna-Yoh...  
  
*Lo que paso es que Hao hizo que Anna viera la escena en que Yoh estaba de rodillas al suelo y que algo le dijo Manta ya que por lo lejos que estaban no escucho lo que le dijo pero vio la reaccion de Yoh al sonreir*  
  
Anna-(pensando)pero que fue esa sonrisa Yoh, caso te gusto que me fuera, caso fue eso  
  
Hao-ven, vamonos  
  
Anna-...si  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Waho se esta poniendo bueno, Anna dejara de querer a Yoh, por una mala interpretacion? esto y mas en el proximo cap..bye 


	7. Cambio de Sentimientos

"CAMBIO DE SENTIMIENTOS"  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Hao-vamonos  
  
Anna-...si  
  
+Ya en un lugar un poco lejos de la casa de los Asakura se encontraban Anna y Hao+  
  
Hao-bueno, aqui podremos platicar  
  
Anna-y tus sirvientes  
  
Hao-no nos molestaran ya que ellos tambien estan muy lejos  
  
Anna-como que tambien?  
  
Hao-estan igual de lejos que Yoh  
  
Anna-...no menciones ese nombre  
  
Hao-jaja, veo que si te molestaste con el  
  
Anna-....  
  
Hao-lo tomare por un si, entonces...  
  
Anna-entonces que!  
  
Hao-oye!por que te enojas, eras tu quien queria hablar conmigo  
  
Anna-...si, es cierto  
  
Hao-jajaja  
  
+En ese momento Anna se sonroja, ya que por primera vez vio reir a Hao sinceramente+  
  
Hao-te pasa algo?  
  
Anna-habria de pasarme algo  
  
Hao-es que te pusiste roja  
  
Anna-(un poco sonrojada)no, no me pasa nada  
  
Hao-que bueno ^_^  
  
Anna-a poco de verdad te preocupo  
  
Hao-no te haz dado cuenta  
  
Anna-de que?  
  
Hao-(tocando la cara de Anna)que te amo  
  
Anna-(pensando)que me que? no puede ser, me esta mintiendo, yo amo a Yoh, pero...lo dijo con una sinceridad se refejaba en sus ojos...porque mi corazon late tan rapido  
  
Hao-(acercandose a Anna)te ves mas hermosa de cerca...mi Anna  
  
Anna-(cerrando los ojos)Hao...  
  
+En ese momento se dan un muy tierno beso+  
  
Hao-ya se esta haciendo de noche  
  
Anna-....  
  
Hao-todavia sigues cnfunfida, verdad?  
  
Anna-es que...estoy confundida  
  
Hao-ya veo, pero no venias a quedarte conmigo  
  
Anna-....no  
  
Hao-a donde vas  
  
Anna-necesito pensar..  
  
Hao-bueno, nos vemos mi dulce Anna  
  
+Terminado de decir esto, se va+  
  
Anna-Hao...  
  
Anna-(pensando)estoy muy confundida, nunca pense que Hao fuera tan lindo, ese beso fue hermoso, me estare enamorando de Hao, me ire por un tiempo...pero, ahora siento que amo a Hao, cuando se fue queria que me volviera a besar, pero cuando veo a Yoh, pero Hao fue tan lindo...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Espero les haya gustado , este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Juri 


	8. Pacto entre hermanos

"PACTO ENTRE HERMANOS"  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
Anna-(pensando)pero Hao fue tan lindo...no, pero necesito irme, estos hermanos me estan volviendo loca!  
  
+En la casa de los Asakura, un Yoh estaba en el techo muy confundido+  
  
Yoh-Anna...  
  
¿?-no regresara  
  
Yoh-Hao..que quieres decir con eso, si algo le has echo!!  
  
Hao-calma, calma, no le eh echo nada y nunca le haria nada  
  
Yoh-de verdad  
  
Hao-(se sienta al lado de Yoh)te envidio...  
  
Yoh-me envidias?yo deberia de envidiarte tu te quedaste con la fuerza..  
  
Hao-y tu te quedaste con Anna  
  
Yoh-Anna...y donde esta!no se habia quedado contigo, ya te dije Hao que si le haz echo algo  
  
Hao-cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, yo no le eh echo nada!!  
  
Yoh-ya capte ~_~ no me grites  
  
Hao-jaja, tienes un sentido del humor  
  
Yoh-y tu desde cuando te ries(y le da un golpecillo de amigos)  
  
Hao-no me agrada mucho el echo de tener que quitarte tu cuerpo...  
  
Yoh-(se para rapidamente y hace su posesion)con que eso era, te ivas a aprocechar que estaba indefenso, para robarte mi cuerpo  
  
Hao-claro que no, yo solo dije eso porque..  
  
Yoh-haber?porque lo dijiste?eh?  
  
Hao-porque no m eagradaria quedarme sin platicar con nadie  
  
Yoh-(deja su posesion y se sienta al lado de Hao)como que quedarte solo?  
  
Hao-mi deber desde que naci es quedarme con tu cuerpo, por eso siempre eh estado solo, sin ningun otro objetivo  
  
Yoh-y tus sirvientes?  
  
Hao-como tu lo haz dicho son sirvientes, que al fin y al cabo estan conmigo por que me tienen miedo, en cambio tu..  
  
Yoh-yo tengo amigos  
  
Hao-si, pero como quiera mi objetivo siempre a sido y sera quedarme con tu cuerpo y aunque quiera ese es el destino y no se podra cambiar  
  
Yoh-sabes?si m eubiera gustado tener un hermano  
  
Hao-a mi tambien  
  
Yoh-tengo una idea!  
  
Hao-cual?  
  
Yoh-mientras Anna decide, no hay que lastimarnos y si se puede llevarnos bien como ahorita  
  
Hao-no se  
  
Yoh-anda despues de esto, volveremos con nuestros objetivos de un principio  
  
Hao-quedarme con tu cuerpo y tu destruirme  
  
Yoh-que tal  
  
Hao-pero si despues de todo esto, no quiero tu cuerpo  
  
Yoh-te obligare a pelear  
  
Hao-trato echo  
  
+Se estrechan la mano+  
  
Hao-como quiera Yoh  
  
Yoh-si?  
  
Hao-Anna se quedara conmigo  
  
+Todavia siguen con las manos estrechadas+  
  
Yoh-eso lo veremos  
  
Hao-hasta el dia ne que Anna decida nos volveremos a ver  
  
Yoh-si  
  
Hao-adios, hermano  
  
Yoh-adios, hermano  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Espero me alla quedado bien, no crean que ya se haran amigos es solo un pacto de tiempo despues volveran a ser rivales. 


	9. Una Historia

"UNA HISTORIA"  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
Hao-adios, hermano  
  
Yoh-adios, hermano  
  
+En otro lugar muy, pero muy lejos se encontraba una jovencita+  
  
Anna-(pensando)me quedare en este lugar  
  
*En donde se iva a qudar Anna era un campo donde al lado de este se encontraba un rio, el campo tenia un inmensa cantidad de flores*  
  
+Anna se sienta en un roca+  
  
Anna-(pensando)Hao...Yoh..  
  
Señor-jovencita se encuentra bien?  
  
Anna-eh? A señor disculpe este campo es suyo  
  
Señor-mio y de mi difunta esposa  
  
Anna-ah entiendo usted es el esposo de la señora Takaishi, verdad?  
  
Señor-(sorprendido)pero de donde la conoce jovencita?  
  
Anna-se quiere sentar?  
  
Señor-mejor ven, vamos a mi casa  
  
Anna-claro ^_^  
  
+Ya adentro de la casa del Señor Takaishi+  
  
S.T.-Y dime hija, donde conociste a mi esposa?  
  
Anna-yo...este..soy una sacerdotisa..y puedo ver espiritus  
  
S.T.-Eso significa que el espiritu de mi esposa todavia vaga por este mundo  
  
Anna-claro que no, yo pedi hablar con el espiritu mas honesto y hermoso y puede verla, era muy bella  
  
S.T.-claro que lo era, aunque al principio estaba cegado  
  
Anna-como?  
  
S.T.-Nuestros padres nos comprometieron yo siempre la quize y nunca se lo dije, aunque ella parecia no quererme  
  
Anna-....  
  
S.T.-y cuando pense que yo le empezaba a importar me la arrbataron  
  
Anna-como que se la arrebataron?  
  
S.T.-su padre murio y al morir el ella quedaba libre de nuestro compromiso  
  
Anna-y ella se fue  
  
S.T.-no se quedo  
  
Anna-entonces por que dice que se la arrebataron?  
  
S.T.-un amigo mio sabiendo que ella quedo libre de mi le dijo cuanto la amaba  
  
Anna-y que paso despues?  
  
S.T.-ella...  
  
Anna-perdoneme, no debo de incumbir en sus asuntos  
  
S.T.-claro que no, si tu pudiste ver a mi esposa y ella te guio a mi eso siginfica que algo te debo de decir  
  
Anna-....  
  
S.T.-proseguire, ella estuvo confundida, me lo dijo ya de casados que la verdad como mi amigo siempre fue frio con ella, cuando se le declaro cambio al verla se le dibujaba una sonrisa y que lo llego a amar con todo el corazon  
  
Anna-y como se dio cuenta que usted era el amor de su vida?  
  
S.T.-(sonriendo)un dia lluvioso llego corriendo, ya que yo me iba a oto lugar, la verdad no se como aclaro sus sentimientos pero, llego hacia ami y me beso, me dijo que la disculpara por sus confusiones y siempre me quizo pero que estaba cegada por ver la impresion de ver por primera vez a alguien frio parecer humano...  
  
Anna-...Yoh  
  
S.T.-bueno se esta haciendo de noche, te quieres quedar jovencita?  
  
Anna-me podria quedar afuera?  
  
S.T.-claro pero porque afuera?  
  
Anna-quiero ver las estrellas  
  
S.T.-te entiendo, mucho que pensar no?  
  
Anna-si  
  
S.T.-claro te puedes quedar donde gustes  
  
Anna-gracias señor  
  
+Anna sale de la casa+  
  
S.T.-se parece a ti mi querida Azuna...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Espero les alla gustado, nos vemos, este fic esta llegando a su final? lo veremos esto y mas en el sig. cap  
  
BYE 


	10. La decision

"LA DECISION" CAPITULO 10  
  
S.T.-se parece a ti mi querida Azuna...  
  
+En un lugar...+  
  
Hao-creo que tener familia no es tan malo  
  
Opachi-señor dijo algo?  
  
Hao-no, nada  
  
Opachi-ultimamente anda muy distraido señor  
  
Hao-tu lo cres  
  
Opachi-si...  
  
Hao-si,puede que ande distraido  
  
Opachi-es por su hermano y su prometida?  
  
Hao-si  
  
Opachi-con su permiso señor pero, yo creo que por eso no debe de andar asi  
  
Hao-tu lo cres  
  
Opachi-asi piensa Opachi señor  
  
Hao-lo tendre mas en cuenta  
  
+Hao se para+  
  
Opachi-a donde va señor  
  
Hao-a caminar y ...  
  
Opachi-si?  
  
Hao-no me molesten  
  
Opachi-....  
  
+Hao se va+  
  
Hao-(pensando)Opachi tiene razon me estoy saliendo de mi objetivo, pero que are yo no soy asi quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes,(gritando)Quiero volver a ser yo mismo!!  
  
+Opachi observaba todo+  
  
Opachi-señor...  
  
+En la casa de los Asakura+  
  
Horo Horo-alguien sabe cuando dejaremos de tener paz?  
  
Manta-tu nunca dejas de molestar  
  
Ryu-que no ve que Don Yoh, esta aqui  
  
Len-pero que gente  
  
Horo Horo-quieres pelear!!  
  
Len-a poco quieres pasar una verguenza  
  
Horo-Horo- que dijiste `_´  
  
Len-acaso tambiene eres sordo?  
  
Manta-estos nunca dejaran de pelear _  
  
Ryu-es cierto  
  
Tamao-donde estara el joven Yoh  
  
Manta-lo ire a buscar  
  
+En el campo de los Señores Takaishi+  
  
Anna-(pensando)esa historia...se parece mucho a lo que me esta pasando a mi, aqui es tan tranquilo y hermoso, las estrellas son hermosas, todo es tan pacifico como Yoh...Yoh tu sonrisa es cautivadora...Hao nunca pense que fueras alguien tan lindo, pero no debo de dejarme cegar , por que por primera vez, ves a alguien frio comprotarse como un humano, aunque yo tambien soy muy fria a lo mejor por eso me gusto Hao por ser como yo, en cambio Yoh siempre a sido una persona muy calmada y nada fria...Yoh (esto ultimo lo dijo en voz normal)  
  
¿?-por lo que veo ya decidiste  
  
Anna-Hao!que haces aqui!  
  
Hao-sali a caminar  
  
Anna-a caminar? _  
  
Hao-ñ_ñ no, senti tu energia cerca y pues...te encontre, pura casualidad  
  
Anna-jaja n_n  
  
Hao-es la primera vez que te oigo reir  
  
Anna-creo que si ^_^  
  
Hao-eso significa que escogiste a Yoh, verdad?  
  
Anna-no se trata de escoger  
  
Hao-te entiendo,bueno gracias por hacerme ver que en la vida hay mas que solo el vacio  
  
Anna-adios...Hao  
  
Hao-adios  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Ya se acerca el final!!!!! 


	11. Contigo y para siempre

"CONTIGO Y PARA SIEMPRE" Capitulo final: Anna-adios...Hao  
  
Hao-adios..  
  
+Hao se va y deja a Anna sola+  
  
Anna-(pensando)se que al fin y al cabo tu objetivo es quedarte con el cuerpo de el de Yoh, pero ese siempre sera tu objetivo y el de el destruirte...  
  
Anna-HAO!!!  
  
Hao-mande..yo, este digo como sabias que estaba aqui  
  
Anna-tu presencia no es la de cual quiera  
  
Hao-jiji, bueno y para que me ocupas, oye y que no se te vaya haciendo costumbre _  
  
Anna-es que necesito pensar en algo y..me preguntaba..  
  
Hao-si?  
  
Anna-mas al rato me podrias llevar a mi casa?  
  
Hao-claro como una cita, te llevo a tu casa y me despides con un beso, no?  
  
Anna-jaja(sarcasticamente)  
  
Hao-entonces?  
  
Anna-es que esta muy lejos y me da flojera caminar, y tu llegas en instantes, no?  
  
Hao-pues si, pero como que cambiamos un poco la cita ? eso de llevarte a la casa de tu prometido y sin beso? que hay de pago para mi?  
  
Anna-que hiciste algo bondadoso  
  
Hao-bueno pero solo porque es para ti, nada mas que cuando llegemos a tu casa me des un beso  
  
Anna-ya te dije que quiero a Yoh  
  
Hao-en la mejilla  
  
Anna-mmmmmmmmm...bueno  
  
Hao-tu me hablas?  
  
Anna-claro, mi telefono es...  
  
Hao-jajaja(sarcasticamente)  
  
Anna-ahorita te hablo  
  
Hao-claro  
  
+Otra vez Hao desaparece+  
  
Anna-la verdad es que Hao no es una mala persona, pero esto no lo debe de saber nadie yo guardare en mi que el es una buena persona...Hao  
  
+Hao aparece+  
  
Hao-si?  
  
Anna-me podrias llevar?  
  
Hao-ya me dio flojera, ademas...  
  
Anna-que!  
  
Hao-pesas  
  
Anna-que!!!!!!!!yo no estoy gorda!!!!!  
  
Hao-O_o como que me equivoque en decir eso!perdona no me mates!!!  
  
Anna-ya deja de jugar Hao  
  
Hao-a poco no soy divertidO ñ_ñ  
  
Anna-ya!! vamonos  
  
Hao-si,ven  
  
+Hao le extiende los brazos, logicamente para abrazarla+  
  
Anna-ya no me estoy convenciendo de esto  
  
Hao-oye dame el gusto de al menos tenerte entre mis brazos por ultima vez  
  
Anna-me quieres conquistar? JAJA  
  
Hao-no, te demuestro que como quiera de la desicion que tomaste, te sigo amando  
  
Anna-Hao...bueno vamonos  
  
+Y Anna lo abraza+  
  
+En casa de los Asakura un joven se encontraba en el jardin+  
  
Yoh-(pensando)Anna de verdad, volveras?ya a pasado tiempo y no vuelves, habras escogido a Hao?  
  
Manta-estas bien?  
  
Yoh-claro peque  
  
Ryu-Don Yoh extraña a Doña Anna?  
  
Yoh- mucho  
  
Horo Horo-uuuu, ya quiero ver como te va a traer, Yoh esto, Yoh lo otro  
  
Len-ya callate!  
  
Horo Horo-hay si tu  
  
Ryu-mire Don Yoh!  
  
Yoh-(levantando la vista)que?  
  
+Aparecen Hao y Anna, y por logica abrazados+  
  
Hao-llegamos  
  
Yoh-(pensando)por que estan abrazados, lo escogiste...  
  
Anna-gracias Hao  
  
+Cuando Anna se iva a bajar Hao le agarra el brazo+  
  
Anna-pero que haces!  
  
Yoh-dejala!  
  
Hao-mi beso  
  
Yoh-que?  
  
Anna-a si se me olvido  
  
Todos-que!!  
  
Yoh-(pensando)como que su beso?y aun asi le repondiste que si  
  
+en ese momento Anna se acerca a Hao y....+  
  
Ryu-le beso la mejilla  
  
Manta-eso significa que..  
  
Yoh-Anna..  
  
Anna-adios Hao  
  
Hao-adios  
  
+Anna baja+  
  
Anna-Yoh  
  
Manta-eso significa que scogio a Yoh!!!!  
  
Anna-ya que saben se pueden largar!!!!  
  
+Todos se quedron con la cara asi: O_o , por el grito de Anna+  
  
Manta-vamonos  
  
Ryu-si  
  
Len-pero que modales  
  
Horo Horo-apenas llega y s epone a gritarnos  
  
+Ya que todos se fueron+  
  
Yoh-Anna, volviste!  
  
Anna-lo dudaste  
  
Yoh-la verdad  
  
Anna-mejor no me respondas  
  
+Anna lo besa+  
  
Yoh-oye pero Hao sigue aqui  
  
Anna-lo se  
  
Hao-es que...  
  
Anna-lo se Hao tambien te voy a extrañar, desde ahora volvemos a ser rivales y......  
  
Hao-si?  
  
Anna-no se te ocurra acercarte a mi!! por que Yoh sera el Shaman King  
  
Hao-ok ^_^, Yoh nos veremos en la pelea de Shamanes(acto seguido Hao desaparece)  
  
Yoh-(abrazando a Anna)si, nos veremos...  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿FIN???????????????????????????  
  
Anna-Yoh...  
  
Yoh-si?  
  
Anna-sueltame!  
  
+Acto seguido Anna le mete una bofetada y despues de esto se mete a la casa+  
  
Yoh-Anna..  
  
Anna-(gritando desde adentro de la casa)y por eso se te triplicara el entrenamiento  
  
Yoh-T_T oh no!  
  
(Perdon es que tenia que terminar con algo normal, como todos los dias)  
  
AHORA SI:  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS: ya se acabo!!! porfin lo eh terminado, espero haya quedado bien. Garcias por leerlo. ^__^  
  
Echo y escrito por:  
  
ANNA  
  
BYE 


	12. Final alternativo Llevame a la luna

"Amarrada entre dos"  
  
CAP.12-Final Alternativo- "Llevame a la luna"  
  
Como varios de los seguidores de este fic me sugirieron un final alternativo donde Anna se quedara con Hao aquí esta, lo intente escribir lo mejor que pude pero es que yo adoro a la pareja Yoh X Anna T_T pero todo por los seguidores del fic, al fin y al cabo ustedes mandan no?  
  
{bueno este fic empieza a cambiar como a mediados del cap. 11}  
  
Anna-la verdad es que Hao no es una mala persona, pero esto no lo debe de saber nadie yo guardare en mi que el es una buena persona...Hao!!  
  
+Hao aparece+  
  
Hao-si?  
  
Anna-me podrias llevar?  
  
Hao-ya me dio flojera, ademas...  
  
Anna-que?!  
  
Hao-pesas  
  
Anna-que!!!!!!!!yo no estoy gorda!!!!!  
  
Hao-O_o como que me equivoque en decir eso! perdona no me mates!!! T_T  
  
Anna-ya deja de jugar Hao  
  
Hao-a poco no soy divertido ñ_ñ  
  
Anna-ya!! vamonos  
  
Hao-si, ven  
  
+Hao le extiende los brazos, logicamente para abrazarla +  
  
Anna-ya no me estoy convenciendo de esto  
  
Hao-oye dame el gusto de al menos tenerte entre mis brazos por ultima vez  
  
Anna-me quieres conquistar? JAJA  
  
Hao-no, te demuestro que como quiera de la decisión que tomaste, te sigo amando.  
  
Anna-Hao...  
  
{En ese momento Anna abraza a Hao}  
  
Hao-{pensando}se siente tan bien el estar entre sus brazos  
  
Anna-Hao?  
  
Hao-si  
  
Anna-creo que seguimos en le mismo lugar  
  
Hao-lo se  
  
Anna- `_´ pero que cínico aun te atreves a responderme asi!!!!!  
  
Hao-es que...  
  
Anna que!!  
  
Hao-no puedo!!!  
  
Anna- no puedes que!!  
  
Hao-llevarte con el!! Acaso no entiendes que estoy loco por ti!!!! Y aun asi me pides que te lleve al lugar donde esta la persona que mas detesto en este momento!  
  
Anna-{con una voz tranquila} como que a quien mas detestas? Te refieres a Yoh? No que tu unico objetivo era quitarle su cuerpo? Por eso no lo debes de odiar  
  
Hao-no!! No es por eso lo odio, por que se quedara con lo que mas quiero en esta vida!!  
  
Anna-{sorprendida} en verdad tanto me quieres?  
  
Hao-{apunto de llorar} acaso no se nota  
  
Anna-Hao...  
  
{en ese momento Anna lo abraza con mas fuerza}  
  
Hao-por que fue eso  
  
Anna-por que te quiero  
  
Hao-...  
  
Anna-creo que..me haz demostrado cosas que ni el mismo Yoh haria, me has demostrado que me amas y eso me ah echo recapacitar y pensar si no quiero a Yoh como a un hermano, y pensar en la persona a quien amo en verdad y la persona que me demostro eso fuiste...  
  
{pero Hao no la dejo terminar, por que sello sus labios con los de Anna, este no fue un beso como los demas fue un beso en donde se involucraron muchos sentimientos y el mas fuerte de ellos el amor}  
  
Anna-{separandose} tu  
  
Hao-te amo Anna, mi Anna  
  
Anna-y yo a ti Hao, entonces?  
  
Hao- si?  
  
Anna- a donde vamos ahora?  
  
Hao-a donde tu quieras  
  
Anna- entonces llevame a la luna..  
  
FIN  
  
Espero les haya gustado la verdad puse todo mi empeño en hacer este final alternativo T_T espero me haya quedado bien, gracias a todos por sus mensajes ^___^  
  
bye 


End file.
